


breakup to makeup (kang daniel imagine)

by beulijis



Category: Kang Daniel - Fandom, Peach - Fandom, Wanna One (Band), Wannable
Genre: Artists, F/M, Imagine your OTP, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beulijis/pseuds/beulijis
Summary: This is a work of fiction aimed to pleasure readers. Explicit scenes and words are present. Read at your own risk. It's the author's first time to publish one and she is very sorry for the mistakes





	breakup to makeup (kang daniel imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction aimed to pleasure readers. Explicit scenes and words are present. Read at your own risk. It's the author's first time to publish one and she is very sorry for the mistakes

Bridget's phone is ringing endlessly. The ringtone lasts for a minute. After it stops, it will ring again. Bridget cannot bring herself answer the phone. She's crying. She's hurt. She's in extreme pain. The main reason for her heartbreak is non other than his boyfriend–now his ex boyfriend–Kang Daniel. The nation's son himself.

Bridget and Daniel were a thing for three years now. Although they kept everything in secret, they manage to stay low key but happy. They were inseparable. They inspire and motivate each other. _They're truly, madly, deeply in love_.

So why are they breaking up?

It all started when a paparazzi photo of Daniel and Ji Dam surfaced the internet, shocking everyone including the girlfriend herself. Ji dam was his alleged ex girlfriend. Daniel never talked about her or _any_ of his exes if there are more. That's what makes it painful. When she saw the photo she dialed Daniel's phone. Daniel answered cheerfully but Bridget snapped at him, with an angry and shaky voice, "I don't want to see you ever again, you lying piece of shit! I hope you're happy right now" and she ended the call.

And now endless of calls from Daniel and 101 messages including him and some of his group mates. She doesn't want to answer any of them for she was consumed with heartache and bitterness.

15 minutes later and his calls are still nonstop. She decides to answer the phone for her to hear his alibi for sure "WHAT?!" she snaps again and sniffs her tears.

Bridget is surprised to hear Daniel crying on the other line. "Baby please listen to me..."

"I'll give you time to explain. For the last fucking time, i'll listen to any of your bullshits!"

"Please baby. I don't want to hear your words like that. It's killing me"

"Why don't you start explaining now?! The time is running!" Bridget is fuming.

"Baby you have to believe me. Ji Dam was not my ex. She thought just because we get to hang out for a day, she's automatically my girlfriend. She's Ong's friend and we met at a bar. But we are just friends and nothing more"

"But she assumed that you were a thing back then, right? Why would she assume? Maybe because you're giving her mixed signals" Bridget concludes. This is the common setup for guys who want every girls' attentions

"But that's not the point here! Ji Dam and I met because she is–"

"Stop it."

"N-n-no please. Bridget please."

Bridget takes a breath for a few seconds before responding, "If you want to save our relationship, come to me. Leave everything you have right there. Come to me and tell me that what I saw was nothing. Tell me that you love me"

"Baby, i love you, you know that..."

Bridget sobs, "But you can't"

Daniel is sobbing too, "I want to comfort you and tell you how much you mean to me. But I can't. I have a fan meeting and a jam packed schedule."

Bridget anticipated that kind of response. She already knew but at least she tried. "Okay. I see you made your choice. Well let me say this to you very loud and clear. I will never get you in whole. Not ever. And I'm sorry I tried even though I know I was never your priority. Who am I anyway to be someone else's priority?

"I think we should end here. I'm sorry for being a burden to you and **I'M SORRY BECAUSE MY LOVE FOR YOU PROVOKES YOU IN DOING ANYTHING THAT MAKES YOU HAPPY**. I'm setting you free, Daniel. Do whatever pleases you, I won't interfere anymore. Goodbye" she ends the call again and promises to never answer his calls.

Bridget turns on her laptop and books a flight back home. The flight she gets is 3 days away. Bridget thinks it's a good date to fly and now she's trying to tolerate seeing their home even though it shatters to see the place, it reminds her of her boyfriend.

Bridget goes to her bed and cries some more.

2 days passes by, Bridget cannot eat and move irregularly inside the house. She cries at night and after she cries, she's able to sleep. Her cellphone is turned off and the tv is no longer necessary. She is ready to run away and anytime soon she will.

Bridget is taking a shower when she hears the front door clicks, wondering if someone is trespassing or a thief. Bridget is scared to look at it and she is alone at her apartment. Thus she has to be brave. She quickly wears her bath robe then goes outside slowly.

Her stuffs are still complete and now she's heading towards her room. She let out a squeal when she sees a man in a black snapback, a red black striped flannel and a fitted washed jeans. The man turns around and finally sees her intruder.

The intruder is her boyfriend who she broke up with two days ago.

Scared turns into mad. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She sees Daniel's eyes and for once she knows that it's going to hunt her forever.

His eyes are tired and puffy as if he cried fresh tears on his way to her. He's broken too. "Hey..." It's all Daniel can manage to say.

"I said, what the hell are you doing here?" she points out every word.

"Can we please talk? Please? Give me a minute, okay? Just please listen to me" Daniel pleads.

Bridget cannot contain herself anymore. She cries so hard in front of Daniel. She cries then pushes him on his chest without him budging. "Why are you even here huh?! You're not supposed to be here, you asshole! You have your career and you're supposed to be doing it! Why bother coming back to me!!!" she cries painfully.

Daniel grabs both of her hands and hugs her. Bridget's hair and her robe aren't even dry but Daniel couldn't care less. He missed her. "Don't even think about my fucking career here. All I want is to make things right and I want you to come back to me." Daniel explains

"I hate you- I hate you- I fucking hate you right now" Bridget murmurs angrily into Daniel's chest but deep inside she knows that she has missed him so much and their close proximity to each other.

"No, please don't say that baby. You're hurting but please calm down and I will explain everything"

But she is stubborn. She pushes Daniel away from her. "Stop. I don't need your explanation."

But Bridget suddenly sees different emotions through Daniel's face. There's this emotion which he is in pain; an emotion with longing; and an expression which the two of them only knew. Daniel now managed to check Bridget and what state she is in. She was in the shower before he arrived.

And that turned him on.

Bridget catches that glance very quickly. "What the fuck Daniel?"

But Bridget wants him too. Even though she is hurt, she can't change the fact that she missed him so much.

Daniel's next action surprises Bridget and also himself. He went to her and crush his lips into hers. Bridget responds quickly. The electricity is still there. It never left.

Bridget has her hands around his neck and Daniel's hands cradles her back. The kiss electrified. It was hot and intense, both of them are mad. Daniel lays her into the bed without breaking the kiss. He loosens the robe and cupped her right breast, playing it slowly. She moans in his mouth so he did it more. Bridget's legs made its way to Daniel's waist, her hand removed his snapback and threw it across the room. Daniel's both hands are now on her breasts, kneading them carefully. Bridget cannot control her moans and grunts. Bridget inhales sharply when Daniel suddenly sucks one of her breast while the other one continued teasing her nipple. Bridget cries and moans.

"I miss you so so much" Daniel says in between breaths.

"Daniel please..." Bridget pleads, not knowing whether it meant she wants him to stop or to continue what they're doing.

Daniel knows what it meant.

Daniel completely removes her robe exposing her whole body that he glorified. Bridget is removing Daniel's flannel and shirt at the same time. Both panting. Bridget is pinned down. Her hands travel from Daniel's collarbone down to his abs. Her boyfriend's body is sculpted perfectly.

Daniel kisses her from her neck slowly tasting her skin. Bridget rakes her hands into his hair. Daniel's kisses are slowly going down, from her neck to her collarbone to her breasts again and to her stomach.

Daniel is breathing heavily, "Where do you want me?"

Bridget is panting. "Anywhere. Anywhere you want. Please..."

Daniel had the sense of control for he knew that after this they're making up. For now he's going to make her feel so good. He kisses her thighs as it travels into her core. When his lips meet with her flesh, Bridget moans and grabs a fistful of his hair. He tortures her sweet flower until she comes. Daniel unbuttons his pants making his length spring to life. He puts his tip on the walls of her sex, teasing her. Bridget keeps on pleading. He now enters her, making a sweet friction that the both of them missed. Their hands are intertwined as Daniel pounds to her, nice and slow then increasing his pace. Bridget arches her back and her thighs are shaking reaching his climax.

"Fuck, I'm close..." Daniel says in a greeted teeth.

"Come for me" Bridget says while her voice is in unnatural state.

Bridget can feel that she is close too. Daniel slams into her until they reach their end. They climax together. Both of them are panting. Daniel and Bridget are catching their breaths. Daniel cuddles her and surprisingly she doesn't object nor even get mad. She let him stay there. She's brushing his hair with her hand and it soothes him, lulling him to sleep.

"I've missed you, baby" Daniel whispers

"I know. And I've missed you too" Bridget whispers back while her voice cracks. She's still gonna leave and no one won't be able to stop her, even Kang Daniel himself.

"I love you so much. Let's not fight anymore. I don't want to lose you." Daniel says, his eyes are closed his chin is on her head.

Bridget can't respond. she can only cry.

"Let me tell you what happened to me and—"

"Save it. Save your story when we wake up tomorrow" Bridget tells him. She gives him false hope.

Daniel feels like his heart is lifted because he now know that she is staying with him.

Little did he know that she's flying tomorrow morning and never going back to Korea.

"I love you, baby. I will say it to you over and over again. I love you. So much" Daniel sincerely says.

Bridget is happy that she met someone like Daniel. Someone as loving and fun as him.

"Go to sleep, Daniel. I know you're tired"Bridget's tears are now dried up. But her heart is aching in each passing moment.

Daniel lifts her chin and kisses her as light as a feather. Bridget sees his face, his eyes are happy because he thinks they made up. She is aching more and more.

Bridget hugs him, taking his scent, memorizing it. Daniel falls asleep and Bridget stares at him some more.

Morning came, while Daniel is sleeping soundlessly on her bed, naked and wrapped around a duvet, Bridget slowly stands up and get dressed. She makes sure that her bags don't make a sound while going thru the door.

She looks at Daniel one last time and tears fall from her eyes again.

Bridget, in her mind, knew that she will never get Daniel fully and completely. For as long as he's in a boy group, he is restricted to do anything, hence being in love. Daniel risked his career just to see her after the fight. He doesn't deserve her.

"Goodbye, baby. I will always love you" Bridget whispers and kisses Daniel on his silky hair. He doesn't move or budge.

Bridget now left her own flat. And went straight to Incheon airport.

By the time Daniel wakes up, she is no longer there.

 

* * *

 

 

It's been 5 months since Daniel and Bridget parted ways. Daniel couldn't believe that the girl she loved left him and gave up. Daniel still loves her and he's aching to see her again. But it's been over 5 months, asking himself if Bridget had missed her and she wanted to see him. Or worse, she's completely happy and found someone who will be there 24/7.

It's the last month for Wanna One. They'll be having their last fan meeting and their last concert in Gocheok Skydome. Their contract will end right after the said activities. It's their final bows soon.

Daniel spent most of his 5 months focusing on their music, promotions, concerts, endorsements and everything. He tired himself out just so he could forget her. But everytime his mind is unoccupied, a picture of his girl pops out into his mind. Sometimes he cries and sometimes he's spacing out, reliving the moments they had together. Daniel must look insane but he's not. He's acting weirdly due to the love he lost.

Today is their last fan meeting. They're now accommodating 300 fans. Some fans are devastated and is willing to pay a high price for a chance to meet wanna one but it doesn't work that way. 300 wannables are chosen very carefully. Those who were deserving since day 1. The fans are picked across the globe.

Daniel sits on his usual place, _center_. Daniel feels happy and contented just to see their fans' faces and it made him okay. He really needs distraction and the fans are of great help.

Fans are lining up and they're starting to talk to the guys and sign their album copies. Some are giving them something to wear until another items are being brought up. Daniel enjoys talking to fans and he never misses a beat in saying I love you to the fans very sincerely.

Daniel feels like the lineup of the fans is endless, his right hand is tired from signing and answering questions from fans, although it doesn't show. It's their last fan meeting anyway.

Daniel says goodbye to a fan and the fan sits across Jinyoung after sitting beside Daniel. Daniel let out a sigh. He must be exhausted.

"Pd-nim, can i get a bottle of water please? Thank you" Daniel requests and the pd gives him a bottle.

Daniel is so busy gulping down his water that he hasn't notice the fan who sits across from him.

"Annyeonghaseyo," Daniel says as he takes his now emptied bottle on the floor, not really seeing the fan who seats across.

"H-hi." the fan answers.

Daniel thinks he know the voice. Wide eyed, he now stares at the fan. He is surprised.

Bridget is sitting across from him.

Daniel let out a smile, and Bridget does too.

"How are you?" Daniel asks in a hushed voice.

"I'd be lying if i told you I'm fine" Bridget admits

"Me too" Daniel's voice cracks.

The members are eyeing the reunited lovers, also shocked. Fans who are at the line are confused because up until now they do not know Bridget. Members are trying to distract the fans they're currently accommodating by giving them sweet talks or playing with them. They're doing this while Daniel and Bridget stare at each other.

Bridget breaks the glance and the silence, she clears her throat "Uhmm, here's my copy of your last album. I hope you can sign it though," Bridget teasingly says.

Daniel chuckles, "Okay whats your name?"

"Bridget," she says grinning

"Okay Bridget, what should I write for you?"

Bridget's face turns serious "Write that you've forgiven me for leaving you. Write that you still love me. Write that I'm not too late. Write that we've waited 5 months for this."

Daniel stares at her, tears are about to well up his eyes. But the PD said it's already time and Bridget has to move to the next member.

Daniel's eyes panic and Bridget cut the silence "It's okay I get it. I just had to see you again and see if things worked out for you. But I'm sorry for the way I handled things. I regret letting you go," there's a sudden pause then she continues, "at least give my copy your signature though! You haven't signed it yet!" Bridget jokingly says trying to light up their sunken moods.

Daniel signs it quick and hands the album to Bridget. Bridget is grabbing the album but Daniel is not letting it go. Daniel half stands on his seat just so he can near his face.

Daniel kisses her on her right cheek.

Both of them know that there are eyes who saw what he did, but they don't actually care.

While Bridget is moving on to the next chair across Jinyoung, Daniel murmurs "I've missed you"

And Bridget murmurs back, "I've missed you more"

Daniel flashes a real smile after 5 months.

 

 

* * *

 

_to be continued._


End file.
